


A Small FE Three Houses Fanart Page (Original Art)

by Kaydreamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaydreamer/pseuds/Kaydreamer
Summary: Just a few of my FE Three Houses pieces. I hope you enjoy! NEW: Seteth Illustration (Flayn’s Missing)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Small FE Three Houses Fanart Page (Original Art)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve heard that the Archive is cool with artists posting fanart, and since Tumblr has become... the way it currently is, I’d love to begin sharing some of my fan pieces here! These are a few of my Three Houses pieces.
> 
> You can find more of my art on my Twitter and Instagram pages!
> 
> Twitter: @KaydreamerArt  
> Instagram: @Kaydreamer

Flayn’s Missing

  
Seteth

Dimitri

Tiny Dancer

  
Flayn


End file.
